


Responsibility

by SonjaJade



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takashi, you'll take responsibility right?" Brief recount of the night Saeko and Takashi spent in the Shinto shrine before going to Takagi's house. Saeko/Takashi very short light-PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

"Takashi, you'll take responsibility, right?" she asked me, grabbing my hand and stopping me in the street as we ran towards Tagaki's mansion on the hill. My mind flicked to the night before as I held her azure gaze… Her warrior's body was all lean muscle under the softest skin I've ever known, her lips so desperate with her gratitude of being accepted for her (understandable) blood lust… Her long legs opened for me, and I am the one who caused the crimson stain upon her inner thighs. She forgives me with her release, and she encourages me to find my own. The way her legs wrapped around me and held me tight as I emptied the stress of the past two blood soaked days into her strangling, hot, wet womb… I barely remember she had clamped a hand over my mouth as she nearly bit her lip off to keep us from crying out with our shared ecstasy, thus making it harder for those monsters to find us. As I pulled out of her, fluids leaking out all over the tatami mats of the shrine, I heard her silently mumble something about getting pregnant, and I paid her no mind at the time. Now she is holding my hand, blushing like an innocent woman, and simply being sure that should our passions result in a child that I won't abandon her.

Silly girl. Of course I won't abandon her, I couldn't. I smile at her. "If that's what you want." In the quiet of that empty street, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a hungry kiss, and for the third time this morning, I wish we had the time to have a second go around, this time in a proper bed with a proper bath so we can clean up afterward. But seeing as we don't have either of those luxuries, and the fact we are expected somewhere at the moment, I have to push those thoughts out of my head. I wrap my arm around her neck as she wraps hers around my waist. "Let's walk while we can. It'll be quieter and won't attract as much attention." Why not? Takagi's house is in sight, and there won't be much time for her and I to have alone once we arrive. She nods and squeezes me a little, and in the light of dawn we press on, waiting to meet whatever the future holds for us head on and without fear.


End file.
